Officer Down: Forgiving but Not Forgetting
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Morgan begins to repair his relationship with Garcia as the others watch, to be sure. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Alright, Lacy here with the next Officer Down. Last time, man, Morgan screwed up big time. Cheating on Garcia. Yeah, that ended well for him. Being reamed out by the guys and a well placed punch by our lovely Unit Chief. At least it wasn't Em and JJ going at him. That woulda been, *cringes* deadly. Now, it's time for Morgan to start fixing this mess. But even if Garcia forgives him, will she ever forget what he did? Have...oh no. So not working this time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mattie! *pauses* No clue why I put an exclamation point on there.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Garcia sighed as she sat in her office. It had been almost a week since Morgan had cheated on her and she hadn't said a word to him since. She couldn't, not without fearing she'd break down in tears. She hadn't cried that much over the whole thing and that was probably because, deep down, she felt like it wasn't over. If Morgan tried and worked for her forgiveness, she'd give it to him. He just had to try.

"How ya doing, Pen?" Emily asked as she walked in.

Garcia gave her a small smile. "I'm hanging in there."

Emily sat next to Garcia. "You ready to talk to him yet?"

Garcia knew the men had told Morgan to stay away from her until she was ready. She bit her lip.

"I think I might be." she said softly.

Emily squeezed Garcia's hand. "I think for this, you need to be sure, Pen."

Garcia exhaled sharply. "I don't know if I'll ever be sure, Em but I know he and I need to talk."

Emily nodded. "Alright." she stood up. "I'll let him know. Do you want back up?"

Garcia shook her head. "No and tell him this isn't a talk for the office. Have him meet me," she bit her lip again. "at our place."

Emily frowned. "Where?"

Garcia gave her another small smile. "He'll know."

Emily nodded slowly. "Okay."

Watching Emily leave, Garcia sighed again and turned back to her computers. Only this time, she was having an even harder time focusing them before.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan sat on one of the swings of the playground where he'd taken Garcia for their first date. He knew it was weird and unusual but so were they. He sighed. Or at least, they were. He knew he seriously screwed up. His tender eye told him that along burning guilt in his gut. He tipped his head back and let out another sigh.

"Derek,"

His head snapped forward and he held back a wince of pain. Ow. He took in Garcia standing about five feet away from him, her eyes downcast. He actually felt his heart break at the look of her. God, what had he done?

"Hey Pen," Morgan said softly. "Emily said you were ready to talk."

Garcia nodded. "Yeah, I am." she sighed and looked at Morgan. "Why?"

Morgan got up from the swing. "I really don't know, baby girl."

Garcia shook her head. "Don't call me that. Not now."

Morgan nodded. "Okay." he took a moment. "I had so many things going through my head from the case, worrying about Hotch, wondering if Prentiss and Rossi really are helping him and the look on Tama," he stopped himself. "Miss Barnes's face. I felt for her, Pen. I know what she was feeling."

"And I don't?" Garcia questioned.

"I know you do." Morgan said. "And, unlike me, you didn't let that get in the way of the job. I did and it clouded my judgment and I made a horrible mistake by kissing her." he met and held Garcia's gaze. "You have to know that I will never do anything like that ever again. You mean the world to me, Penelope Garcia. I love you and hurting you is the last thing I wanted to do."

Garcia searched Morgan's eyes and saw the sincerity in his words.

"I forgive you, Derek." she said. "But it's going to take a bit before we're back to the way we were."

Morgan nodded, his heart jumping for joy. "Completely understandable."

Garcia walked up to him and he gladly folded her into his arms.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Even though she said to no back up, the others sat in Aaron's truck just around the corner, watching. They all smiled as Morgan and Garcia stood locked in their hug.

"I think it's safe to say he fixed it." JJ said.

Dave nodded. "Good."

Emily squeezed Aaron's hand. "Now you don't have to punch him again."

Aaron laughed a bit. "You have no idea how happy that makes me." his right hand still sported bruises from the punch he'd given Morgan.

"Let's go home." Reid said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*smiles* And there we have it. Things are, well mostly fixed. They'll be a teeny bit strained for maybe one more story but it'll get back to normal fast, promise. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
